


Everything Has Changed

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines </p><p> </p><p>Day 8:<br/>"Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

Blaine opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of still sleeping Kurt, their naked bodies close together, legs tangled. He sighed happily as the memories of last night came to his mind. 

Yesterday morning, when he woke up, he was still a young, naive and unexperienced teenager. He was in love, but didn't know how love felt like. 

What a difference one night could make! 

It all started when Kurt came to him on stage, after "West Side Story". They talked, they kissed and then Kurt said the best sentence Blaine's ever heard. 

_"I wanna go to your house."_

Once in his bedroom, they started with slow, soft kisses that turned more heated with every passing minute. They made out for what felt like eternity and then finally, finally took off each other's clothes.  Being naked together for very first time changed something in them - they've became more sure of their movements, not afraid anymore. 

Kurt looked at him from above - his usually blue eyes were so dark, like a sky just before a storm - and full of need and want and love. The silent question in his lover eyes was easy for Blaine - he slightly nodded, not taking his eyes off Kurt's face. 

But he closed them as soon as Kurt's lips met his bare chest. The sensation, so new for him, overwhelmed him. He exhaled loudly, drowning in the pleasure as Kurt was planting kisses lower and lower. He didn't want it to end, never, but he was aware he won't last long. 

"Kurt, stop, please stop." He moaned rather than said.  "I'm so close already... And I want to.. with you... in me." 

Kurt looked at him, his face just centimetres away from Blaine's throbbing dick. They've talked about it, read about it; they were ready. 

"Okay, love." Kurt whispered and reached for lube and condoms. They've discussed this, too. Kurt pushed one slick finger inside and Blaine winced with pain. 

"Shhh, honey. It'll be gone in a minute." And he was right, his always right, Blaine though. Slowly, with more fingers added after a while, the pain developed into such pleasure that Blaine could barely hold it.

"Now, Kurt, now, please..." he pleaded, spreading his legs even more. Kurt, himself being turned on so much and wanted to touch and be touched in any way possible, didn't make him wait long, pushing all the way into Blain seconds later.

"Oh my God" they moaned in unison, eyes locked and mouth inches apart. Kurt started to thrust, firts slowly, then faster and more deeply, provoking Blaine to moan louder and wanting for more. The room was filled with sounds of skin hitting skin and two boys whispering 'I love you's  and 'I yours' and 'you're mine, only' to each other between loud moans. They came together, experiencing the best orgasm of their life. They wore themselves out, so after quick showers they fell asleep, still naked and more happy then ever before. 

 

And now, as Blaine was looking at Kurt and counting the freckles on his face, he knew everything has changed. Yesterday he thought he knew what love was like. Today, he knew what it tasted like, what it sounded like, and, most importantly, what it felt like. He might still be a Blaine Anderson, senior at McKinley, but he felt different. He would never look at Kurt in the same way he did just yesterday. For now on, everyone he would hold Kurt's hand he would remember how it felt against his body, what it made him feel.  
He changed and their love changed, too - in just short amount of time it became stronger, more real. 

And Blaine never felt more eager to learn what the future holds. To know Kurt even better.


End file.
